Zuko's Journey Book One: Beginnings
by Tanglemorph
Summary: AU after Cave of Two Lovers, contains semi-graphic fight scenes and survival skills. T for safety. Currently in rewrite.
1. The Peasant

The plot bunnies decided to pay me a visit. This visit resulted in a very interesting concept, and one that I hope to turn into a long fanfic. The bunnies are that insistent.

It took me a while, but I finally got it working the way I want it. Each chapter will tell a whole story, much like the "Books" and "Chapters" from the show. It's also the single largest chapter I've ever done, thought I hope to increase the length off the chapters eventually.

Without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air._

_Three years ago, I spoke out against my father, Fire Lord Ozai. For my outburst, I was scarred and banished. My only hope of regaining my honour was to capture the Avatar, the legendary master of all the elements. Only he could stop the Fire Nation from claiming victory in the war. But the last Avatar, Avatar Roku, died over a hundred years ago._

_By luck, I found the new Avatar, a young Airbending Master, hiding in the Southern Water Tribe. I have faced him many times since then. I am Prince Zuko, and I know that my destiny is intertwined with his. I will find a way to regain my honour, and find a way back home._

* * *

Book 1: Beginnings – Chapter One – The Peasant

Zuko poised his oversized twig, and waited patiently for the fish to come. In truth, they were merely minnow-prawns, but the former Prince was concerned only with is growling stomach.

Zuko sighed. Life for his Uncle Iroh and himself was poor ever since his sister Azula had tried to take them back to the Fire Nation as prisoners and traitors to the state. Their lack of funds and food was what had lead to this – hunting like some primitive Water Tribe Peasant. The young firebender growled softly to himself – there was no way he would ever stoop to that level of… of… incompetence! At least, not before. Now, however…

As luck would have it, at that moment a young salmon-trout came near his hiding spot, browsing the creek-bed for food. Zuko allowed a small, barely noticeable gasp to escape his lips before he reigned in his temper – a feat not many would believe possible. If he was to be successful, he needed to work with a cool head.

Closer… closer… closer… the unsuspecting fish was almost there… here it came… until finally it was close enough to–

Thwish!

Zuko thrust the improvised spear at the fish with the practiced ease of someone who has spent countless days practicing – at least, it had felt like countless days. In reality, however, it was only two weeks, though they seemed like an eternity. He let out a restrained whoop of joy as his twig pierced the fish, trapping it. Swiftly he drew it towards him, and plucked the squirming animal from the tip. Gripping it carefully by the tail, he swung its head at a large rock on the bank, killing it instantly. For a moment, Zuko felt grief for taking its life, before reminding himself that this was completely natural – things ate other things in order to survive. With a spring in his step, he headed back to their shelter.

* * *

Back at the camp – which consisted of two well-constructed lean-tos, Iroh's handiwork – the old firebender in question had gathered some herbs he recognized from a years-past training mission, some of which included common types of tea. The former general was currently brewing them in a bucket (water heated by a hot stone placed in the carrying device), and eagerly awaiting the succulent, slightly bitter flavour that would be produced.

When Zuko arrived back in the camp, his good eye widened slightly before an angry look took over his face. "Uncle! What did I tell you about making teas out of strange plants! Don't you remember the White Jade incident from a week ago?"

The enraged teenager moved to kick over the bucket, only to find his foot stayed by his uncle's hand. "Calm yourself, Prince Zuko. I know these specific plants like the back of my hand – I memorized them years ago. We were told that knowledge of the local flora and fauna was crucial to the success of any mission. I did not know that it would come in so handy now, when we need it most."

Zuko resisted the urge to blow smoke and flame from his nostrils as he has many times in the past. "But uncle, tea is **not** crucial to our survival. Right now we need food, not some – some – steamed leaf juice!"

Iroh sighed. "Prince Zuko, tea is a calming drink that soothes the nerves and stimulates meditation. If we are to survive our new life as refugees, we need that sense of calm. Plus, I happen to enjoy a nice cup of tea. For you to not like it… well, I just can't see how you can hate it so much!"

Zuko sighed – sometimes, there was simply no arguing with his uncle. "Whatever. Look, I caught a salmon-trout in the creek. We can have it for dinner.

Iroh looked up at his nephew, pleased at the skills the boy was developing. "It is a fine specimen, nearly nine inches by my count. Why don't I show you how to prepare a fish for cooking, hmm?"

The cooking lesson was not as Zuko expected. When his uncle said "prepare the fish for cooking", the Prince had not realized that it entailed such… messy work. First, they gutted the fish by slicing open the belly and carefully removing the entrails – spilling even one drop of liquid from the intestines would ruin the meat. Next, they sliced of the head, going under the gills. Finally, the morsel-to-be was fully opened lengthwise, and all the large, visible bones removed. After the fish had been "cleaned", as Iroh called it, they had stuffed it with the various herbs the former general had located and placed the dish on a flat stone, which was then placed on the fire. Along with the fish, some wild carrots and onions were cooking, turning a rich golden brown.

* * *

After the, admittedly, Zuko decided, delicious meal, the young bender sat down to meditate, a small fire lit in front of him. As he calmed his mind and breathed, he found his thoughts looping back to the Avatar. A young boy with a free spirit, the ancient child had constantly escaped his plans, and for what? Zuko _had_ to regain his honour – that was what his father had told him. But Iroh and the Avatar seemed to disagree. Both of them had acted as though he still had honour, as though there was no real reason for what had at first seemed to be a fool's errand.

But Zuko had defied the odds before. He had gained superior skill with twin Dao swords, in order to compensate for his weaker bending skills. He had pushed himself to advance in his bending arts, using his uncle's teaching and own determination to defeat stronger opponents, and match forces with a non-empowered Avatar. And most importantly, he had become able to track the Airbender, whose movements were erratic and unfocused at the best of times.

But if he had grown stronger, gained more skill, why had Azula so easily defeated him? Was it the fact that she was able to bend lightning? Was it the fact that Zuko himself was weak? Or was it another cause, had something held him back in the fight?

As the Firebender pondered these problems, his breathing slowed. His heart's rhythm attuned itself with the fire, a steady drumbeat. The young prince's mind was cast far within itself, into the deepest reaches of his soul. Past the seven chakras, past the place where dreams reside, deep into the realm of his own spirit. With that, Zuko entered a deep, unbreakable meditative state. One that an outsider might mention as being similar to a certain other form of meditation, something attainable by only one person at a time.

When Iroh found him (the man had been napping in his lean-to), he immediately realized what was going on. The Dragon of the West bowed his head slightly, staring into the ground. "Zuko, perhaps the time to tell you has come far more quickly than I had anticipated."

* * *

Zuko awoke to find that he was lying on an ice floe in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing to be seen for miles, but the place seemed somehow familiar. Standing, he found that there were more floes, leading off into the distance. Seeing no other option, he set off down the path and into the unknown.

After he had traveled for a while, passing several icebergs and glaciers along the way, the firebender began to feel more and more like he had been here before, like something important had occurred. It wasn't until he found the shattered globe that it clicked.

Scrambling to higher ground, he cast his eyes over the seas, until his keen vision caught what he was looking for: a motley collection of huts and boats, with a white wall surrounding them.

"The Southern Water Tribe! But how did I end up back here?" he asked, speaking to no-one in particular. It was quite a shock then, when a voice spoke back to him.

"Back? Have you been here before then, outsider scum?"

Zuko turned stiffly – the voice, no, it couldn't be, there was no possible way-

And yet there was. Standing before him was a young Water Tribe warrior. He had long, shaggy black hair, the top layer done up in a long Warrior's Wolf Tail. On each side of his face hung two braids, secured at the tips by blue beads. The clothes were simple- the same kind of clothes he had seen the buffoon wearing whenever they had faced off somewhere cold, though the parka lacked the three decorative – things – that the buffoon's had. The boy was holding a spear towards the young prince, a skilled grip and on the offensive. The lower half of the face was covered by a dark mask. But the most shocking thing about the boy was neither his appearance nor his garb. It was his eyes. They were a pale gold, and on the left side of the face was a scar, one that Zuko instinctively reached to cover on his own face. "Wh-Who are you?" Zuko asked, fearing the answer he would get.

The other boy, almost Zuko's mirror image spoke, his rough voice giving away the shock that the firebender felt. "I am Iqniq of the Southern Water Tribe. Why does a firebender share my face?"

Zuko was shaken. "I am Zuko, former Prince of the Fire Nation and the son of Ozai and Ursa."

Iqniq was visibly shaken. "No… It can't be true. This just isn't possible."

Zuko sat down, his head dizzy from the revelation. "This can't be happening. It just can't be happening!"

Iqniq sat across from Zuko. "I don't really know who you are, but something is wrong in my village. I cannot face it alone, and though I am loathe to explain to you, perhaps you are the perfect person to deal with it. After all, you are a child of Fire – perhaps you will succeed where the children of Water have failed."

Zuko donned one of his trademark scowls. "There is no way I'm helping a peasant like you, even if we do share the same face. You can solve your problems on your own; leave me out of this."

Iqniq groaned. "We TRIED! We all FAILED! Most of our villagers are gone because of this problem, and you don't even want to think about helping. For some reason, I always though that the Fire Prince would be more honourable than this."

That got Zuko's attention. "What did you just say?" he hissed, the snow around him beginning to melt.

Iqniq smirked – it looked like he had found a weak spot. "I said that you have no honour and that even if you did, you just threw it all away."

Zuko growled. "That's IT! Nobody insults my honour! I've lost too much for you to just call me worthless now! I'll take any challenge you can throw at me, so give me your best shot.

Iqniq smiled in a way that eerily reminded Zuko of himself, which made the young firebender gulp. What had he gotten into this time?

"Tell me" Hakua said, his face still sporting that pleased grin, "What do you know about dragons?"

* * *

Zuko stood atop the wall, Iqniq beside him. Both were poised and ready – sunset was mere moments away. The young ex-prince let his thoughts run back to earlier, when Iqniq had told him of the problem.

"_Every night at sunset, a blue dragon comes to take our people, mostly our women and mothers. We don't know why, but we do know that if we don't stop it, there will be nothing left of our tribe, small as it is."_

_Zuko groaned. "And let me guess, you want me to try to kill the dragon because I'm a firebender."_

_Iqniq nodded. "Yes. I'm not going to let you out of my sight though – I still think you're a murderous piece of Fire Nation scum."_

_Zuko had to let out a small chuckle at this, which caused Iqniq to start._

"_What? What did I say?" His face grew angry. "Am I a joke to you? Do you believe me so inferior to you that you can just _laugh_ at me?"_

_Zuko shook his head. "No, you just reminded me of the buffoon. He's about two years younger than us and I think his name is Sukka or Sokki or something like that."_

_Iqniq shook his head. "Nope, don't know anyone like that. I'm the only warrior in my tribe; every other boy is under eight."_

_Zuko frowned at that – something didn't seem right…_

Right on schedule, the blue dragon appeared at sundown. It first appeared on the horizon as a blue arrow, speeding towards the village. Zuko readied a pair of machetes that Iqniq had given him – not quite Dao, but they were surprisingly familiar and light in the young bender's hands.

The dragon screeched as it passed over the village, likely looking for its next tasty morsel. Zuko breathed, then leapt into the air, swing the machetes with ease.

The winged beast avoided the blow, and sent its tail after Zuko like a whip.

"So, you will be my next meal then? Fine, I will take great relish in devouring you, piece by piece. And alive, if possible."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. The voice was female, silky smooth and _manipulative_, just the way he remembered it. "Sorry, but nobody here is on the menu tonight. I'm going to stop you."

The dragon chuckled and circled the prince. "You, the banished princeling? You, who could barely light a fire until he was nearly nine? You, the soft-hearted weakling who sacrificed honour for the _safety_ of your _people_? You are no match for my raw power; it will consume you as swiftly as the sand swallows anything that wanders into the desert."

Zuko smirked. "Who said anything about me? I'm not alone here, as you can see."

As he spoke, Iqniq _shifted_ his weight through the stances, _pulled_ inwards, and _threw_ the spear of ice straight at the dragon's head.

Unable to block the sudden assault, the spear plunged through the dragon's neck, causing the beast to cry out in pain. Zuko took his chance, and combining his fire dagger with the machete, sliced the dragon cleanly down the belly, as easily as if he were cleaning a fish. The blue dragon gasped for air, its life blood ebbing away.

"You can't defeat me that easily, Zuzu. I'll always be here, and you'll never be free of me." With a final laugh, the light in the dragon's eye faded, and its body slowly vanished into nothingness.

Iqniq came up to Zuko. "What did it mean? Have you met it before?"

Zuko looked his reflection in the dragon's eye. "WE met her before. I finally figure out what's going on here."

Iqniq looked at the firebender sceptically. "Oh? And just what is that, oh enlightened one?"

Zuko took a deep breath. "We're the same person, and this place, your home, is all a mental construct."

Iqniq laughed. "Good one, you almost had me there." His laughter faded as he realized that Zuko was telling the truth. "Okay, now I'm confused."

Zuko continued. "You said that you were the only warrior in your village; and I've been to the South Pole before. When I arrived at the Water Tribe, I met only one warrior – Sokka, that was his name. But unless this is a different area of the South Pole, this place had to be false. The second clue was the dragon. It spoke with my sister's voice, and knew things I always associated with here. She even called me Zuzu, just now.

Iqniq's face had a look of shock and despair on it. "So I'm not real? This place isn't real?"

Zuko shook his head. "If there's anything I learned in the past three years, it's that the impossible can happen. You are real, and so is this place, just in a different space. But I don't get why you can waterbend. Theoretically, you should be a non-bender. It makes no sense."

Iqniq stood. "It's okay. Go back to the physical world – I can take care of this little part of your consciousness. And besides, if you ever need me, all you have to do is meditate."

Zuko nodded, and then closed his eyes. In a faint pulse of light, he vanished.

* * *

Iroh was awakened from a nap he had taken by his nephew groaning as he stood. "Welcome back, Prince Zuko. I trust you found your meditation enlightening?

Zuko looked at his uncle, and then promptly strode over to the tea bucket. Calming himself, he reached inside, for that bit of knowledge, for the strength, the diversity that was Iqniq. Finding it, he _shifted_ his weight, _pulled_ the water, and _threw_ a spear of ice into the tree above his uncle's head.

Iroh looked up, an air of mild surprise on his face. "I did not know that such a thing was possible, Zuko. I can see you have much to tell me… and that I have much to tell you. Please, sit down."

Zuko snorted. "Please Uncle; I just spent the past three hours sitting on my rear. I'll stand."

Iroh shook his head. "No, you will want to sit. Other wise, your bottom will become uncomfortably acquainted with the soil.

Cautiously, Zuko sat. He told himself that he could handle any news that was tossed his way.

Iroh sighed. "It is about your mother's grandfather, Avatar Roku."

Zuko's mind stopped working. Any news except that. And the firebender promptly fell into a dead faint.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Hakua is Zuko, in case you hadn't noticed. A Water Tribe Zuko, but Zuko none the less. I promise, next chapter I'll explain just _who_ Hakua is in more detail.

About the name Hakua - I just picked a random bunch of letters and tried to make them sound Water Tribe-ish. They don't mean anything.

I changed Hakua's name to Iqniq at a reader's request.

As for the random "three hours on my butt" that's how long it took me to write this chapter.

I have cleaned a fish before. That's how I have the knowledge to write that scene. I apologize if it was too graphic for some people.

Please Read and Review, and no flames. I am definitly NOT a fan of flames. Constructive critisim is welcomed though.


	2. Notice

I have decided to rewrite and replot the story due to the release of Legend of Korra. The redux is currently in progress and will be uploaded as soon as possible, along with chapters 2 and 3 to let you know that the rewrite is done.

Please have a little more patience, and thank you for all of your support.

Tangle Out.


End file.
